Sonrisa Desdentada
by BLooDy.DoGo
Summary: Una pequeña historia que me inspiró una imagen. Como habría sido un primer encuentro en el que Stuart  2-D  y Murdoc se hubieran conocidos cuando el primero era aún un niño y el segundo un joven.


Fanfic de gorillaz

Personajes: Murdoc y 2-D

Sin ningun ánimo lucrativo, los personajes pertenecen a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewllet

Cap. 1 - Primer Encuentro

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche. En las cercanías de un parque infantil totalmente silencioso a esas horas se podía ver una sombra que avanzaba con extraños y forzados movimientos. Entre los ocasionales soplos de aire que hacían mover las hojas de los árboles se podía escuchar también unos pasos pesados como si alguien estuviera casi arrastrando los pies sobre la grava del camino y tropezara ocasionalmente.

-Joder... se han despachado a gusto esos hijos de puta...-

Una voz ronca y carrasposa maldecía por lo bajo entre gruñidos de notorio enfado.

La figura, agotada ya de estar andando a trompicones, se hizo con el primer asiento más cercano que pudo encontrar. El premiado fue un columpio algo alejado de los otros juegos, era uno algo viejo hecho solo con una madera y cuerdas que ataban esta a la rama de un recio árbol que le cubría del cielo plagado de estrellas sobre su cabeza con sus hojas verde oscuras.

La persona en cuestión se trataba de un chico joven de unos veinte años. Era de estatura media alzada unos pocos centímetros por los tacones cuadrados de sus botas, tenía la piel tostada plagada de moretones y alguna que otra herida por la paliza recientemente recibida; el pelo de hebras gruesas más negro que el azabache cortado poco más de por encima de sus hombros y con los insondables ojos del mismo color oscuro. Iba vestido con aspecto de pandillero con unos desgastados pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro con un roto nuevo en una de las rodillas, y una cazadora roja que rezaba una de las palabras favoritas de su portador: "satan". Un detalle curioso en el aspecto del chico era que tenía todas sus uñas sin pintar exceptuando el meñique derecho que estaba con esmalte de color rojo sangre. Líquido que corría desde su labio partido, su nariz rota no por primera vez y alguna que otra herida más.

Parecía una persona de malos modos, brusco, mal hablado y propenso a las peleas y a las malas compañías. Y en este caso las apariencias no engañaban lo más mínimo.

El chico rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su cazadora un paquete de tabaco. Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca estrujando en su mano el paquete ya vacío y lo tiró hacia atrás, mientras con la otra mano sacaba su mechero y lo encendía dando una profunda y relajante calada.

De repente algo pasó volando por encima de su hombro. Al dirigir su vida al suelo encontró frente a él el paquete arrugado que acababa de despachar hacia atrás. Lo cogió extrañado. Sin lugar a dudas era el mismo paquete. Se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a tirar hacia atrás con el mismo gesto pensando que habría sido el viento quien lo habría devuelto o algo... a pesar de que era una noche que no corría ni la más mínima brisa.

De nuevo el paquete estrujado volvió a volar de vuelta por encima de su hombro. El chico empezando a estar algo mosqueado volvió a agarrarlo y a tirarlo hacia atrás y por tercera vez el paquete volvió, aunque esta vez golpeando la cabeza del moreno por el camino.

Se agachó recogiéndolo de nuevo estrujándolo aún más entre su mano y miró hacia atrás no viendo nada fuera de lo normal. aunque las hojas de un arbusto parecían moverse un poco.

El chico sonrió levemente y girándose pero sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás de reojo volvió a hacer la misma maniobra y tiró el paquete ya hecho una bola hacia atrás.

Al poco de que la bola tocara el suelo apareció de entre los arbustos la figura de un niño que salía con pasos algo torpes pero silenciosos, recogía la bola y la tiraba hacia el moreno antes de volver a esconderse..

El mayor con un gesto rápido y buenos reflejos atrapó la bola en el aire y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el niño golpeándole con ella en la cabeza antes de que pudiera esconderse. El proyectil utilizado en aquel disparo era demasiado blando como para hacer daño pero consiguió que el pequeño se parara en el sitio y se agachara tapándose la cabeza con las manitas, como si así pudiera estar a salvo de lo que fuera a caérsele encima.

-No vuelvas a esconderte criajo que te he visto! ¿que coño crees que estás haciendo? ¡¿intentas ganarte una cara nueva o qué?-

Le gritó el más mayor con notorio enfado y tono de amenaza; aunque lo cierto es que no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse del sitio.

El niño algo asustado pero con gesto valiente se levantó poniéndose todo lo erguido que ponía remarcando su ya considerable altura y señaló la bolita arrugada que ahora yacía de nuevo abandonada en el suelo.

- No hay que tirar cosas al suelo! así ensuciamos el planeta!-

El moreno por poco se cayó del columpio al oír esa respuesta, pero el lugar de eso contestó con tono socarrón.

- Pues si tanto te preocupa tíralo tú.-

El niño bajo el brazo con el que estaba señalando el paquetito y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de agacharse para recogerlo e ir hacia la papelera más cercana con pasos saltarines y tirarlo.

"vaya niño más obediente..."

Pensó el mayor sin dejar de mirarle.

El niño volvió corriendo y casi se zambulló de nuevo entre las hojas del arbusto dejando al otro extrañado.

No es que le importara ni fuera nada de su incumbencia, pero... no le parecía muy normal que un niño pequeño estuviera escondido en un arbusto en un parque desierto a esas horas de la noche.

- Oye tú, no deberías estar en casa?.-

- ssssh!.-

Se oyó chistar desde el arbusto.

El mayor se quedó unos segundos mudo de la impresión hasta que soltó:

- Ey! ningún niñato me manda callar a mí ¿te enteras?.-

-sssh! no hagas ruido o me descubrirán!.-

El moreno miró alrededor pensando que podría haber alguien. Acaso estaban persiguiendo a ese niño o algo? Pero entonces oyó el resto.

- Soy muy bueno jugando al escondite llevo horas aquí y mis amigos aún no me han encontrado.-

De nuevo el moreno estubo casi por caerse de su asiento y se tubo que agarrar a las cuerdas del columpio para no hacerlo.

-Oye que.. puedes salir, no hay nadie.-

Dijo el mayor casi compadeciéndose por unos momentos de la estupidez de aquel chaval.

El pequeño asomó su cabecita de entre los arbustos mirando hacia los lados antes de salir por completo. El moreno pudo fijarse entonces bien en el otro chico. Se trataba de un niño de unos ocho o nueve años aunque lucía como si fuera algo mayor ya que su altura era bastante considerable para un niño. Un corto pantalón de color marrón claro dejaba al descubierto unas largas y delgadas piernas cubiertas de alguna que otra tirita y moratón, unos brazos con las mismas marcas semi-tapados por las mangas de una camiseta de un color excesivamente brillante y alegre. Acabando la observación empezada desde abajo se fijó en la cara del chico que tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color oscuro coronados por unas cejas algo gruesas de color negro. Tenía una tirita infantil con dibujitos en la mejilla, junto a su boca sonriente. El pelo lo tenía liso aunque algo alborotado, cortado con algo de flequillo y todo de un extraño color azul claro.

-Ala! ¿Que te ha pasado?.-

Preguntó el niño sorprendido cuando finalmente se atrevió a acercarse al mayor quedando frente a él y viendo sus heridas y la sangre chorreante.

-Nada que te importe mocoso.-

Replicó con su voz carrasposa en un tono agresivo intentando asustar al niño para que este se alejara. Ya la extrañaba de por sí que aún no lo hubiera hecho ya que el mayor solía asustar por lo general a los niños solo con su aspecto, que seguramente sería mucho peor ahora que estaba herido. Pero aquel niño no parecía tenerle ningún miedo. Aunque también era cierto que ese chaval tampoco parecía un crío muy normal.

-¿Te has tropezado y te has caído? A mí suele pasarme a menudo. Ah! ¡Espera!.-

El pequeño empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos sacando de uno una tirita infantil parecida a la que él mismo estaba usando. Le quitó los papeles que tapaban los adhesivos y se quedó mirando hacia la cara del mayor unos instantes, como cavilando donde debería ponérsela. Finalmente se la acabó pegando junto al labio partido que era donde más visible tenía la herida.

-Ya está! Ahora te sentirás mejor!.-

Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

Por el joven pasaron unos cuantos impulsos ante ese gesto, entre ellos el arrancarse esa cosa y darle una buena bofetada al crío por atreverse a acercársele siquiera. Pero esa sonrisa hizo que se quedara quieto. El chico sonreía tanto que hasta entrecerraba los ojos y entre sus blancos dientes había huecos notorios, especialmente en la zona de las palas. Una sonrisa desdentada.

El moreno no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era la sonrisa más jodidamente encantadora que había visto en toda su miserable vida.

-Gra... gracias...-

Farfulló por lo bajo tocándose instintivamente donde ahora tenía la colorida tirita.

-¡Stuart!.-

Se escuchó una voz femenina no muy lejos de allí. El niño reaccionó mirando hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Esa es mi mamá. Tengo que irme.-

Concluyó rápidamente echando a correr hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz girándose para despedirse con la mano.

-Adios señor! No se caiga de nue..EE!.-

Stuart había tropezado con una rama por no ir mirando por donde caminaba y se había caído al suelo. Pero rápidamente se incorporó y siguió corriendo.

El mayor seguía en el columpio sin moverse acabándose ya casi el cigarrillo que seguía en su boca consumiéndose lentamente. Lo tiró al suelo con un movimiento de mano pisándolo con su bota y se levantó.

-Vaya crío mas tonto...-

Como pudo fue caminando en dirección hacia su apartamento imaginándose que sería la última vez que vería a ese niño de pelo azul.


End file.
